The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for the production of a cast component. More particularly, in one embodiment or the present invention, a single cast single crystal structure is formed by the directional solidification of a superalloy within a precision casting mold containing a starter seed. Although the invention was developed for casting gas turbine engine components, certain applications may be outside of this field.
The performance of a gas turbine engine generally increases with an increase in the operating temperature of a high temperature working fluid flowing from a combustion chamber. One factor recognized by gas turbine engine designers as limiting the allowable temperature of the working fluid is the capability of the engine components to not degrade when exposed to the high temperature working fluid. The airfoils, such as blades and vanes, within the engine are among the components exposed to significant thermal and kinetic loading during engine operation.
One cooling technique often utilized in a gas turbine engine component is an internal network of apertures and passageways. A flow of cooling media is passed through the internal passageways of the component, and exhausted onto the exterior surface of the component. The passage of the cooling media through the internal passageways provides for heat transfer from the component to the cooling media.
A process and apparatus are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,530, which is incorporated herein by reference, by which the production of a high temperature thin wall cast structure is described. The '530 patent describes a process of pouring a molten metal into a ceramic casting mold which is carried on a water-cooled chill plate within a vacuum furnace. The injection pressure of the molten metal can be varied over time so that the walls of the casting mold do not substantially distort during the process. Thereafter, the molten metal within the casting mold is directionally solidified.
Although the prior techniques can produce thin walled cast components with internal passageways and apertures, there remains a need for an improved method and apparatus for casting a component. The present invention satisfies this and other needs in a novel and unobvious way.